


Morgan's Letters

by CrystalQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Letters, Mermaids, POV First Person, Sort Of, each letter/chapter is prtty short right now, im working on it, mermaid zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: A girl named Morgan writes letters to her young sister Arabella about her job at a mermaid zoo and tells her about the creatures she meets and works with; as the story goes on, more will be revealed about Morgan, Arabella, their family and their world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> leave a type of mermaid/faerie/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe I'll write about it :0

Dear Arabella,  
Have you ever seen seahorse mermaids? I was just introduced to them, they’re tiny! Oh, and they’re so shy! A little yellow one was the bravest, she tried to grab my fingers as I helped drop in food for them.  
They’re funny looking, with their curled tails and upright movement, but they’re still kinda cute once you get past their long faces.  
That was probably mean, I’m sorry, but it’s kinda true.  
My mentor- who’s name is Brent by the way -told me I wouldn’t be around the seahorse mermaids a lot, they aren’t what I’m training for, and they don’t speak the sign languages I’ve learned (from what I know, they don’t speak at all).  
But still, I loved seeing them and hope I’ll be able to visit often! Brent says I won’t be able to because I’m too busy training, but I’ll still try. I want to learn about all types of mermaids! And, merman? Merfolk.  
I don’t know when this letter will send but I hope it will be soon, I’m sure you’d love to see the seahorse mermaids. I’ll try and get some pictures next time!  
Tell mom and dad I miss them, okay? And stay out of trouble at school. I’m not there to defend you like I used to be.  
Love, Morgan.


	2. Angler Fish Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes about seeing an angler fish mermaid.

Dear Arabella,  
I went down to the Deep Sea exhibit today, it was spooky. The tanks are floor to ceiling tall and lit from within, the only light comes from those and the fire exit signs (although, how there would be a fire in a room basically filled with water is beyond me), it was dark.  
Brent said that the deep sea mermaids where hard to spot sometimes and that the exhibit was only for kids over thirteen and adults because they could be too frightening for young children to look at.  
Bella, you know I’m a scaredy cat, and hearing that only made me more nervous, but I was still curious.  
I walked up to this one tank that seemed particularly dark, the information plate said it’s occupent was an Angler mermaid, I’ve read about those and we studied them in school but I’ve never seen one.  
And then there she was at the glass, her eyes wide, filmy and blank looking, her hair short and tangled, she had a large mouth full of sharp fangs and a glowing lure at her forehead. The fins on her rusty green-brown color tail and on her arms looked ragged, but she was still a strong swimmer.  
She was pretty large and didn’t look like she could float exactly upright, but she stared right at me Bella, and she pressed a webbed hand to the glass and grinned.  
I stumbled back in surprise and she swam off as fast as she appeared. Brent told me that she did that to visitors often.  
Her name is Kalia and she’s angry at her captivity- I would be too.  
I hope that didn’t frighten you like it frightend me, I know you don’t like reading scary stories but I couldn’t resist writing it like that.  
Brent and I left the exhibit after that, and I don’t think I want to return anytime soon.  
Tell mom and dad I’m doing okay, okay? And be good!  
Love, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> suggest a mermaid/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe i'll write about it <3


	3. Jellyfish mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes about seeing a tank of Jellyfish mermaids.

Dear Arabella,  
Jellyfish mermaids are odd and I’m glad I’m not working with them, but at the same time they’re quite pretty.  
There’s a large tank of them at the zoo, and I’m sure there are more but I don’t know where. But Brent showed me the tank and I was in awe.  
Theu’re translucent, almost, with a touch of color. These were mostly pinks and purples and pleasent colors. They had odd.. veil like things over their heads with trendles hanging down, they had torsos like human females but were translucent and you could see through them almost, their lower halves were that of jellyfish, obviously. Long tentacles floated below them and it was mesmerizing to watch.  
They floated aimlessly in the tank, occasionally bumping into each other. I wonder if they can speak, Brent says they can’t but I think they may have their own language. What do you think? Maybe we could research jellyfish mermaids on our own one day and prove Brent wrong.  
They aren’t my favourite type of mermaid but theu’re still absolutely beautiful. Bella, you need to get mom and dad to bring you here to visit, I think you’d like the jellyfish mermaids.  
Write back soon, okay?  
Love, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> leave a type of mermaid/faerie/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe I'll write about it :0


	4. Blue whale Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets a blue whale mermaid and tells Arabella about her.

Dear Arabella,  
We went to see the whale mermaids today. We apparently have orcas and blue whales here. And others. I think we have dolphine mermaids too.  
Brent wanted to show me the blue whales so we went to see them, and I was expecting something big but not super big.  
No, she was almost the size of an actual blue whale.  
She was beautiful, her skin was blue grey and she had large fins on her tail and gentle looking eyes and despite her size she moved so gracefully, still not the type I’m going to be working with but I do hope I’ll see her again.  
Her name is apparently Alixi and she’s been here for a long while, she’s friendly but trainers have to be wary. Apparently she hurt someone at some point.  
She waved at me through the water as she swam past, and I don’t know how such a gentle looking creature could harm anyone.  
They used to do shows with Alixi, but now she just drifts around her tank. I feel bad, she shouldn’t be trapped. I feel like she’s old and wise and I want to speak with her, I’ve heard she knows the sign language I was taught. I think she knows a lot of things.  
Well, I need to go, but I’ll write again soon!  
Tell mom and dad I say hi.  
Love, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> suggest a mermaid/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe i'll write about it <3


	5. Lionfish Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan meets a pair of Lionfish Mers, and one of them knows how to communicate.

Dear Arabella,  
Today I met a lion fish mermaid. She and her mate, another lionfish. But it was a male. What do they call male mermaids? I went to school for this and I still don’t know.  
But anyway.  
They were pretty- all white and orange stripes on their powerful tails and skin with lots of beautiful fins and spine/fin things on their back. They both had long red and white hair and fins on their heads, they were pretty.  
The female, who’s name was Aida, waved at me with a webbed hand and signed, “are you new?” I said yes and she just nodded, then seemed to relay this to her mate. He stared at me as she spoke in their odd language. I wish I could learn mer language.  
Brent said the lionfish mers were the most peaceful and cooperative and that they’ve been here for years. I suggested that they may have given up hope for escape ages ago. Brent didn’t seem to like that, but Adrax- that’s the male lionfish mer -gave me a look akin to approval. Had I guessed right?  
Bella, I feel bad that the mermaids are kept in zoos like this, even with the best care, we can’t give them the freedom they need, but maybe that’s just me.  
In any case, I’ll probably be seeing the lionfish pair more, they’re near where I’ll be working. I’ll tell you more about them if I can.  
Tell mom and dad I love it here for me, okay? And be good!  
Love, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> suggest a mermaid/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe i'll write about it <3


	6. Crabtaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan writes to Arabella about her meeting with the crab mercreatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know What To Call Them

Dear Arabella,  
I have never wanted to meet a crab mermaid. Mer, I guess.  
Oh, they were so, so odd.  
So the crab mers (merman? We have mostly males) are kept in a wavepool like thing, a wave pool to simulate the ocean and then a beachy area for them to bask on.  
They’re large, and kinda built like centuars. Except in stead of half horse they’re half crab, four legs and a hard shell, and then a human torso. They had crab claws at the end of their arms, it was weird.  
We have four in total and they’re all nice, but unnerving with their dark eyes and blank stares.  
The biggest of them approached me, or tried to because I was standing outside of the pen, and stared with his unblinking eyes. He clicked his claws at me and at the others, I couldn’t understand what he wanted.  
After a few minutes he walked away and Brent and I left.  
Maybe I’ll visit them again, but I don’t plan on it.  
Tell Celeste I say hi. How is she doing, by the way? She never writes. Then again, you rarely write either. Write back to me, I miss you. Tell mom and dad I say hi.  
Love, Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated <3  
> suggest a mermaid/humanoid creature in the comments and maybe i'll write about it <3


End file.
